1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of multimedia interfaces. More specifically, the invention is directed at methods for simultaneous viewing of multiple multimedia data sources.
2. Description of Related Art
It is difficult for the human eye to attentively view multiple video streams simultaneously, whether on one display screen or several. One development in this area is Picture-In-Picture (PIP) where several separately tuned sources of video (e.g. television broadcasts, VHS output) are placed on a single television screen for simultaneous viewing. With PIP, the user is able to view one video stream on one window and another video stream on another window simultaneously on a single screen. While PIP works for a small number of video streams, when the number increases even slightly, the PIP becomes less effective because the display screen will quickly fill up. On computer systems, likewise, separate windows may be opened for each of several video streams, but would suffer the same shortcomings as PIP in terms of occupying more screen area for each new video source displayed. Further, none of the current multiple window video techniques allow for browsing of multiple video sources so that the video sources displayed can be dynamically selected and viewed with three-dimensional perspective to more efficiently use screen area.
Also, when video streams are simultaneously accompanied by related audio streams, the browsability of the audio with the video declines, especially since typical computer systems are not capable of separating multiple audio streams for the benefit of the user. The overall result is that multiple multimedia data sources, which may have both video and audio streams such as an MPEG-2 (Motion Pictures Experts Group), also known as the ISO/IEC (International Standards Organization/International Electrotechnical Committee) 13 818 standard, when simultaneously listened to create overlapping and consequently jumbled output such that the reception of particular audio to the human ear is unable to be matched with its accompanying video stream.
Therefore, there is a need to more adequately and efficiently browse, render and play multiple video and audio streams of multimedia sources on a single display.